


Echo

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Demonic Possession, M/M, Neck trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Two weeks ago, Mark started to act strange. Little did Jack know that this was the beginning of the end.





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with more gore! A little lighter on the gore this time, but I'll do plenty of that for October! I tried to do some different things with this and excuse any errors in spelling because I wrote this at 1am. As always, enjoy! And if you ever want to send me prompts or feedback, you can do so at my tumblr: http://irlseaborne.tumblr.com/
> 
> TW: neck trauma, knives, major character death, blood

Two weeks ago, Mark started acting strange.

Jack didn't realize at the time that it might've been because of that weird game Mark had played, but now he was suspicious. Ever since that night, Mark had been complaining of debilitating headaches and not being able to sleep. Jack had assumed he was just sick, but Mark definitely didn't have a cold. At night, Mark would wake up from gruesome nightmares of him being possessed by something and ripping open his own throat. They were continuous, and Jack started learning how to comfort him when he'd cry into Jack's arms about seeing the strange man in black in every dream. As a result, Mark rarely got sleep and it was starting to impact him physically. He'd chug more coffee than usual, trying to stay awake so he wouldn't have to sleep and being terrorized by the nightmares. Jack thought that he'd be able to handle this. After all, he could handle anything.

Then the incident happened.

Jack had been fast asleep in the bed they shared, when he'd heard a loud crash. He was jolted awake, and sat up in bed. He immediately noticed that Mark was gone, and the bedroom door was ajar. Jack got up and peered around the door, trying to find Mark in the darkness. When his eyes finally found Mark, he had his back to Jack, sitting on the kitchen floor mumbling to himself. At first, Jack couldn't hear anything that Mark was saying. But then something he said stood out.

"....he's coming. I need to warn Jack," Mark was muttering to himself in a low voice, hushed and scared, cradling his head in his arms. Then, all of a sudden, Mark's voiced changed.

"No you don't. It'll be too late for him soon. I'll be at full power," Mark's voice was lower now, much smoother than normal, with a strange echo. Jack was confused. What did he need to be warned about? What did Mark mean by full power? He didn't want to stick around to find out, that's for sure. As Jack began to shut the door, he heard Mark's now gravelly voice.

"I know you're there, Jack. I'll be coming for you soon, don't worry. It'll be over before you know it," Mark said, low and gravelly. He turned his head around to look at Jack, and in the sliver of moonlight, Jack saw something that made him gasp.

Mark's eyes were completely black, shining in the pale moonlight. He had a twisted smile on his face, one that seemed to have too many teeth. Jack panicked and slammed the door shut, collapsing to the ground. As he tried to regain composure, he heard Mark's faint laughter. Jack didn't know if this was all some bad dream. Maybe he was hallucinating, but he didn't feel like he was. Jack decided to put this behind him and go back to bed. As Jack settled back into bed, he swore he could hear that demonic laughter echoing in his ears.

The next day, he asked Mark about the incident.

"What the hell are you talking about? I was in bed the whole night!" Mark said, visibly frustrated. They'd been fighting about this for an hour now, and Mark kept insisting that nothing had happened.

"Bullshit! You were in the kitchen talking to yourself and saying that it was too late for me. Oh and not to mention the weird fucking eye thing!" Jack was almost yelling now, clearly frustrated with Mark's attitude. 

"Why would I do that? You were probably out of it and just dreamt the whole thing. Maybe you need help," Mark exclaimed, clearly having had enough of Jack.

"I need help? You need help! You've been acting weird for the past two weeks. You're much angrier than you used to be and now you suddenly go full on demon and don't remember it? Do I need to call a fucking exorcist?" Jack stood up, screaming at Mark now. He didn't mean to be this angry, but he was pissed at Mark for lying. Jack knew what he saw, and he wouldn't back down from his story.

"Maybe you just need to leave! Just get out!" Mark growled, rising from the table with a strange look in his eyes. Jack swore he saw them flicker black for a second, but he brushed it off. 

Jack huffed, grabbed his keys, and stormed out of their apartment. As he got into his car, he thought of the whole fight. Why had Mark gotten so angry all of a sudden? He was never like this before. He'd only been this way since he played that damn game. Jack pushed everything to the back of his mind and just drove aimlessly for hours.

After three hours of driving around, Jack thought it was time to check on Mark. He'd called Mark's cell phone, but there was no response. Jack frowned. Mark always answered his phone when it was Jack calling. Something was definitely up. Jack made a beeline for the apartment, not caring if he was speeding. Eventually, Jack reached their apartment, and slowly opened the door. The first thing he noticed was the overwhelming silence. Normally there was at least a game playing in the background. Jack was definitely worried now. Mark was nowhere in sight, and it was far too quiet. Jack shut the door and scoured the apartment for Mark. When it seemed like Mark had just up and vanished, Jack had gone back to the living room. To his surprise, Mark was standing in the center, back turned to Jack again.

"Mark? Where the fuck were you? Do you know how worried I was about you?" Jack said a little too loudly. He approached Mark and put his hand on Mark's shoulder. When he didn't respond, Jack forcefully turned Mark towards him and gasped. Mark was pale, and completely disheveled. His hair was going in all directions, and he looked like he'd been crying. God he looked like shit.

"Jack, you've gotta help me. Something is in my head," Mark reached out and grabbed Jack's shoulders, pleading with him. He was crying again.

"What do you mean? What's going on Mark? You've gotta tell me what's wrong man," Jack was panicking now, not knowing what the hell was going on.

"I can't! He'll kill me if I do and he'll kill you too!" Mark was sobbing at this point, holding on to Jack for dear life.

"Who? Who'll kill us?"

"He-," Mark didn't get to finish his sentence. He suddenly started to gag, coughing roughly. His nose started to bleed profusely, his eyes switching rapidly between his normal color and black.

Jack didn't know what to do. He was fucking scared, and had no idea what was happening. Mark kept coughing, his nose bleeding even more, if that was even possible. When Jack looked at Mark's face again, he saw something terrifying.

There was thick, black liquid coming from Mark's mouth now. As it bled into Jack's shirt, he felt an icy stinging sensation. He flinched hard, trying not to knock Mark off of him. Whatever this stuff was, it wasn't normal. Mark was saying nonsense now, as if he was speaking in a different language. He was convulsing in Jack's arms, crying and screaming. Jack did what he could, and held Mark tight. Eventually, the room became dead silent again as Mark finally became quiet and deathly still. Soon, he stirred and raised his head to meet Jack's eyes. Jack nearly screamed at what he saw.

Mark's eyes were completely black now, like they were the night before. Only now, they weren't shining. They were like bottomless black holes that he couldn't look away from. Mark's face was smeared in the black liquid and blood from his nose. Then, there was that smile again. Only now it looked much bigger and much more sinister.

"Mark?" Jack stuttered out, absolutely terrified now. 

"Mark's not here anymore. He's dead. And soon, you will be too," Mark smiled widely, sharp teeth glinting in the light.

Jack pushed Mark away, falling to the floor as he tried to run for the door. Jack tried to crawl to the door, but Mark was one step ahead. Mark growled and grabbed Jack's leg, brandishing a knife in the other hand. Where the fuck had he gotten a knife? Jack was panicking again, trying to wrestle out of Mark's grasp. But Mark was quick and plunged the knife into Jack's leg. Jack screamed as the knife plunged into his leg and the floor beneath it. He was effectively trapped now, at Mark's mercy. But Jack knew he wouldn't get any mercy now. Mark let go of his leg, cackling as he straddled Jack's back and plucked the knife from Jack's leg.

"Looks like you're not going anywhere now, are you? Just lay back and let me do my work," Mark laughed as he took the bloody knife and began cutting into Jack's back. Again, Jack screamed, unable to do anything to fight back. He thought about trying to pry Mark off of him but it was no use. Mark was too heavy and was clearly not fucking around. Jack just accepted his fate as Mark sliced into his back, over and over again. Eventually, Jack stopped screaming and just sobbed quietly, realizing that he was doomed.

"What, giving up already? I guess I'll show you some mercy after all," Mark almost sounded bored somehow, like he was disappointed. Jack didn't even care anymore, he just wanted death.

Mark grabbed Jack's green hair with his free hand, pulling hard enough to make Jack wince. He brought the knife to Jack's exposed neck and spoke.

"Say goodbye, pretty boy,"

Jack braced himself and felt the smooth glide of the knife slice open his skin. He let out a short scream, but he barely had enough in him left to scream. He tried to breathe, but instead got a mouthful of blood. Jack brought a hand up to his neck, foolishly trying to stop the bleeding, but he knew this was it. All of a sudden, Mark's laughter was cut short, and Jack felt him convulsing again, speaking to the demon inhabiting him.

"NO! You won't fucking kill him! I'll save him damn it!" Mark's voice broke through, dropping the knife and clutching the sides of his head with his now bloodied hands. But the relief was short lived.

"He's as good as dead you idiot. There's no way to save him now," his voice changed again, mocking himself.

"I won't give up! I'll beat you once and for all!" Mark screamed out, lifting up off of Jack.

Jack feebly rolled himself over, just to get one last look at Mark before he died. All he wanted to see was his beautiful boyfriend one last time. Through the thick haze of tears in his eyes, Jack smiled as he brought a weak hand up to Mark's face.

"It's okay Mark, I forgive you and I love you so much," Jack rasped out, throat and mouth filling up with blood fast.

Mark was crying again, finally back in control. But they both knew it was too late, even as Mark attempted to stop the bleeding. Mark brought his hands to Jack's throat, trying to stop the blood in vain. 

"Jack, I'm so fucking sorry oh god. I love you," Mark choked out, bringing his forehead to Jack's, and sobbing again.

In the stark silence of the room, Jack could only hear the faint sounds of Mark crying, and his own faltering breathing. Soon, Jack knew it was almost over, taking his last breath and muttering I love you to Mark. As he closed his eyes, he saw something that would haunt him for all of eternity.

Those inky black eyes, and that chilling smile.

"Goodbye Jack."

And with that Jack staggered out one last breath and shut his eyes for good.


End file.
